Forbidden Child
by Cal Sathe
Summary: [Sasuke X Naruto Yaoi Slash] The alarms of Konoha peircing Sasuke's ears, he's heart plummets at a single thought... Naruto stole a forbidden scroll... and fled.
1. Prologue

Sasuke jerked his head up as the alarm sounded through the village of Konoha. Something was just stolen, a forbidden scroll. However, he was quickly pulled from his thoughts as a tanned hand slipped through his hair and lips roughly attacked his.

"Ignore it. Just concentrate on me." Naruto breathed, his other hand traveling down to stroke his lover's hardening organ.

"Naruto, I need to—"

"There's plenty of other ANBU to catch them. Just stay here with me."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto ran a tongue over his ear, his hand bringing the raven man to a hard erection.

"God… Naruto… what's gotten into you?" His breath was hard, his own hands caressing the tanned skin

"Take me, Sasuke."

Unable to deny the aching want that purred through his lover's voice, the Uchiha reached down to finger his aching blond. But, Naruto protested, letting go of his erection and pulling the fingers out.

"Just take me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me… just please…"

Gulping at the knot in his throat, Sasuke repositioned the smaller man below him, and slowly entered him.

Naruto growled, almost aggravated. "Damn it, Teme! Just fuck me!"

That did it. Looking down at Naruto, who held a challenging look on his face, he plunged in. Blond hair falling back as the whiskered man screamed, the scream continuing with every thrust the dark man gave to the other.

Naruto reached up, grasping the other's shoulders, meeting his thrust with just as much power. The pain ignored, the small blond tried all he could to bring his partner to climax. His tongue darting out once again to lick at the ear, nails digging into his partner's shoulder, legs wrapped around helping with each thrust given.

Sasuke came violently, pouring himself into the small man below him, the alarms still ringing in the background. Collapsing, he struggled to catch his breath, nuzzling gently at the neck just to the side of were his head lay. Gentle arms slid over his shoulder and lifted his head, lips once again meeting his, but not with nearly the urgency they demanded just a few minutes ago. The kiss was slow and intimate, like a kiss a couple shared when they were parting for a long time.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled down at his love, a real smile, one that only Naruto saw. "It's my pleasure, Dobe."

There was suddenly a knock coming from their front door, and the dark man had full intentions of just ignoring it. But a voice came just after it, "Uchiha Sasuke. This is ANBU. Open this door immediately."

Cursing himself at being caught slacking off, he quickly dressed while making his way to the door, just as he pulled his shirt up over his head, and was about to leave the bedroom, Naruto caught him off guard once again.

"I love you, Sasuke."

The raven stopped, watching his lover; he sat up on the bed, a white sheet pulled over his shoulders, a loving smile gracing his handsome face. Confused by the other's strange actions, but Sasuke smiled at the confession nonetheless.

"I love you, too."

Leaving the blond on the bed, he pulled the rest of his clothes on. Opening the front door, he was surprised to see not one, but four ANBU standing just outside his door.

"Uchiha Sasuke," The one wearing the mask of an eagle said, "Uzumaki Naruto, is he here?"

Sasuke frowned… Naruto? "What do you want with Naruto?"

"We have a warrant for his arrest."

The Uchiha's eyes bulged, Naruto? Wanted for arrest? Suddenly the alarms ringing from outside came excruciatingly loud. He… He didn't…

Sasuke turned and fled down the hall, the four ANBU running close behind. Reaching the bedroom, he shoved the door open, hoping to every god that what was happening was just a big misunderstanding.

But… as he peered inside the room, the far window open, the bed still in it's rumpled manner, the clothes that dawned the room not minutes before gone, he realized it was true…

Naruto had stolen a forbidden scroll… and fled.


	2. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke sat about a large round table, four other's joining him. Usually these meeting only took place once a year, Konoha would send some representatives to Suna as a sign of good faith, and vice versa, but with the sudden flux in demon's suddenly appearing, they have been meeting more like every month.

This was usually Hyuuga Neji's duty, to go for the Konoha ANBU, along with Haruno Sakura who acted for the Hokage, to attend these visits. But the white-eyed man was currently on a mission, cleaning up after the latest demon sealed, so Sasuke got roped into going.

"How are the efforts in River country coming?" Sakura asked. These meeting were boring, and Suna was hot, which led to an all around miserable Uchiha. He'd put on a professional face during these meetings with the Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro, but let Sakura do the talking.

"Good. We've nearly finished cleaning up all of Houkou's illusions. Reports tell us that they should be finished within the next few days." Temari answered.

"How's the child?"

"He's being cared for down in the nursery. The ninjustu holding perfectly; the five-tailed dog demon is well sealed away." Kankuro replied.

Sakura nodded, then started other small talk about Suna that Sasuke really couldn't have cared less about. He couldn't keep his mind on the topic at hand, he really just didn't care about the short rain season that Suna had, which the citizens had no troubles dealing with. He listened past all that, to the whistling winds just outside the window, to the commotion on the market place, to the laughter and yells of the children playing about the sandy village.

"—three headed dragon that spits flowers and eats cat dander."

This caught the raven's attention, just by the sheer randomness of it. He looked to the speaker to see the blonde wind Jounin smirking at him.

"Well, since we seem to be loosing Sasuke-san's attention, why don't we adjourn for now." She spoke, standing up from her seat. Sasuke let his head fall slightly, ashamed at being caught at such a rude act as ignoring the meeting completely.

"It's alright Sasuke," Sakura whispered to him as they both stood up to leave as well, "Kankuro's fallen asleep before during one of the Konoha meetings, you're doing fine."

Sasuke glanced up at the pink haired girl and nodded, but he didn't feel any better.

''

Sasuke sat out on the balcony of his room. The sand ninja's were extremely generous to their Konoha ambassadors. Both he and Sakura were each given enormous rooms, which gave a breath taking view of the village of Sunagakura, especially at sunset, when the hughs of the sky reflected off of the sand covered land, causing a beautiful vivid display of the village disappearing into the horizon. That beautiful sunset, that Sasuke now watched.

It was almost painful… the sun was a constant reminder of his hair, the blue skies that matched his eyes fading to red, like the demon that was sealed within him. Soon, even those had disappeared, the golden sun beyond the sane dunes and with it the red sky, until it left nothing but blackness, which was the color of Sasuke's soul. Blackness… emptiness… loneliness… as it has been for the past six years, ever since _he _left.

"Naruto…" the name left his lips like a painful whisper. The memory of his lover hurt more than that of his family's massacre. His brother had killed everyone in his family, but at least they had fought to stay alive. Naruto… his Dobe… had just… left. Left the village, left their friends, left their lives, left him. All alone… once again, all alone.

The scroll he had stolen was still a mystery. It had been in a hidden archive buried and sealed within the Hokage Mountain. No one had gone into those chambers in centuries; all records of it had been erased, so how the blond Jounin had known about their existence was still unknown. There was no list of what scrolls it held, in fear that if anyone ever got a hold of it, they could easy get a hold of some of the most devastating ninjustu's ever created; ninjustus said to have been created by demons themselves.

They searched for over a year for the missing-nin, but he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. The ANBU soon lost any sign of him after he escaped from the bedroom, and their was never a trace of him found again. Sasuke joined every mission to find his blond lover, but ever mission had been a failure. Naruto was long gone.

Stars began twinkling joyfully in the blackness of the sky, and Sasuke looked away. The stars were far too playful for the mood he was in. Turning back to the large room, he collapsed onto the colossal bed, red silk sheets rumpling under his weight.

_Naruto…_

He laid there for maybe minutes, maybe hours, he couldn't tell, before a tentative knock came on his door, and a servant made her appearance.

"Uchiha-sama," came her soft submissive voice, "I've come to collect you for dinner."

Sasuke nodded as he removed himself from the bed, following behind the meek girl. As they entered the dining hall, Sasuke caught himself off guard.

Sakura had never said anything about a banquet.

A long table was set up, with placements for a dozen people. Sasuke had been led to believe this would just be a meal between the Konoha ambassadors and the three heads of Suna.

And, apparently… his original idea was correct… almost. Cause through the door suddenly blasted four children, between the ages of 4 and 8.

And his heart stopped for a moment.

All he saw as the child rushed in were two wide eyes of sparkling blue and a giant toothy grin. But as his stare kept up, he realized that he was just getting his hopes up, once again. The small boy, probably no older than five, wore a black poncho much like that of Kankuro's.

_He's Kankuro's kid…_

Each of the children took a seat at the table, as if they've done it a million times, all chatting away and/or complaining that they were all starving to death. Kankuro walked in moments after, a beautiful desert bloom of a women beside him, in her arms a tiny girl that was no older than 2.

It seems that this was going to be a family affair.

Sakura had entered the room just after Sasuke, and as soon as she was spotted, was mauled by two of the children.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Seiichi-kun! Toshi-san!" the pink haired women called back, bending down to give the two boys a hug. Toshi was Gaara's son, and obviously too, as he was the spitting image of his father, black banded eyes and all, except for the brows, big puffy hair, and the lack of the 'love' kanji. It had been world news when the Kazekage became a father, borning his first son, and heir to the ruler of Sunagakura. He'd grown immensely since the last time he's seen the child, now over four years old, he was barely a year old the last he saw him.

Toshi's mother was a mystery though. He was told that she was a commoner of Suna who had manage to woo the static redhead, and died during the birth of his son. But there was never a name attached to her, never a description, or family, so many people were still wary about the child's heritage.

The other child, who was currently pressing his lips to Sakura's cheek in a wet sloppy kiss, still had Sasuke's heart in a knot. His hair and most of his body was covered in the same dark costume that his father wore, ears and all, the only difference being the symbol on his chest and back was a large orange swirl. His giant blue eyes, which were a shade lighter than his mother's, glistened as he hung around the rosette's neck.

"You can sit next to me, Sakura-chan!" the 5 year old in the poncho squeaked, dragging the women by the hand over to the table.

Everyone took their seats, Sasuke taking the empty spot between Kankuro and Sakura, and soon Temari and Gaara joined them. Food was served soon after, a horde of different Suna dishes that Sasuke couldn't pronounce if he tried, but each were delicious nonetheless.

He got a good look at the children at the table, each stuffing their faces full with a separate meal. Uma, Kankuro's wife of nearly 10 years now, was spooning some green mush onto the plate of the two-year old beside her. Yukata, as he had learned, looked just like her mother, tan skin, dark blue eyes, and pretty smile, but possessed her father's ruffled brown hair. She was a very happy child, who smiled back at her mother as the women made amusing faces at the toddler.

Akio, Kankuro and Uma's eldest at eight, sat next to his sister, quietly eating his brown liquid of a soup. He looked more like his father, same hair, face shape, etc., but had his mother's eyes. He was a very reserved-mature child, quiet and determined, only wishing to make his father proud. But, if you looked closely and watched him long enough, he had his moments of being an eight-year-old.

Next was Temari's daughter, Hachi. Despite all the elder blonde's attempts to keep the father of her darling child hidden, anyone who spent any time with the child could instantly tell she was Shikamaru's. The little spit fire had her mother's blonde hair, but it was as course as her father's spiky head. Her mother's large dark eyes behind her father's long narrow face. Her mother's outgoing, cocky attitude, with her father's stubborn laziness. That six-year-old could be hell on earth if she tried hard enough.

Temari sat next to her daughter, with Gaara on her other side, who sat at the head of the table, across from Kankuro. Toshi sat to Gaara's left and in-between the small redhead and the loud blue-eyed 5 year old, who kept on trying to feed Sakura, laid an untouched plate and empty chair.

"We're missing Seiichi's mother." Gaara announced suddenly, spotting the raven's curiosity at the empty seat.

"Mother? I thought he was Kankuro and Uma's." Sasuke questioned. Surly Kankuro didn't cheat on his wife…

The elder man almost laughed, placing his pork leg, (yes, there WAS something Sasuke recognized!) back down on his plate, "No, he's not ours. You think I could produce a kid as troublesome as that?"

Sasuke looked back over to the child, who was completely oblivious he was being talked about, as he tried to feed some purple vegetable to the pink ninja.

"Who's his mother?"

"An assistant of mine."

"What about his father?"

The three sand ninja remained quiet for a moment, before Temari spoke up, "We don't know where his father is. Seiichi's mother refuses to tell us."

"Huh?" The boy squeaked, hearing his name. Sakura gave a sigh of relief as the horde of vegetables stopped their plunder on her mouth.

"Nothing sweetie. Just go back to feeding Sakura-chan." Temari smiled at the boy. The 5 year old gave a toothy grin. The pink ninja glared as the sweetly smiling blonde as she received another mouthful of vegetables.

"So where is she?" Sasuke asked, almost laughing at the display of Sakura and the preschooler next to her. His attention was diverted however, when he heard Kankuro laugh to himself for a moment, before Gaara answered.

"His mother is down in the nursery taking care of the child with the demon seal." Came the toneless reply.

"You know…" Sakura spoke up, finally pushing the small boy off her, "Through all the years I've been coming here, I've never met his mother. Every time I've tried to meet her, I always just miss her."

"Well she's a busy women." Temari said, her lips perched, almost as if she was trying not to smile. Kankuro let out a snort and covered his mouth, his wife punching him lightly in the arm and shooting the man a look that screamed "Shut up!"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks.

They were defiantly out of the loop on this one.

"Ignore them. They're being stupid." Gaara interrupted, never looking up from his meal.

Sasuke looked back to see the little blue eyed boy stuffing his face with noodles. He almost smiled at the sight the five year old made… almost. Maybe it was the bright blue eyes, maybe it was the slurping sound or the way he seemed to overly enjoy his noodles, but the child reminded him of…

… No… Best not think of him now.

The rest of the meal was pretty much uneventful, except for a small food fight that started between Seiichi and Toshi, but Gaara but a quick end to that.

After dinner, everyone adjourned to their quarters. Sasuke soaked in the bath for the best part of an hour. The tub was _huge_; it would easily accompany over a dozen people, with room to spare. Cleaning himself with the bubbles that rose another few inches off the service of the water, he wondered briefly where they found this much water in the middle of a desert. But then again… Gaara _was _the Kazekage.

A knock sounded on his door just as he dried off. Rapping himself in the black robe that was provided to him, he opened the door to be met with a mass of pink.

"Oh… hello, Sakura."

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun… mind if I come in?"

The raven nodded, and turned to let the rosette in, closing the door behind her. She had let go of her school girl crush on Sasuke a long time ago, realizing the hopelessness of her chances when the raven had come out of the closet for Naruto.

She sat herself on Sasuke's bed; her power pink pajama's clashing horridly with Sasuke's blood red sheets. "So… what did you think of Seiichi?"

The raven paused; he took a seat next to the women on his bed. There was a sad silence for a moment, before the rosette spoke again. "He's a lot like him, isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded; so he wasn't the only one who thought that.

"The first time I saw him I nearly collapsed," she blushed slightly, "He came up from behind me, and told me he thought I was pretty. Then he started calling me Sakura-chan…"

"My heart stopped when I saw him…" Sakura leaned her head against his head, looking interested, it was rare, even more so since Naruto left, that the static boy would open up to anyone. "I thought I'd finally found him… even if it was just a piece of him. But then I thought about it, and it wasn't possible. He was gay; he'd never be able to be with a women like that."

"Hey!" Sakura huffed.

Sasuke smirked, "Except for you. But that was before he figured out he was gay. He didn't figure it out till he went on that 2 year training with Jariya, when he found no interest in his Icha Icha Paradise books." Sasuke smiled, actually smiled, as sad as a smile as it was, it was still a smile, "And that's a dead give away, because no straight man can find those books boring." His smile broke for a second, a sound that couldn't be distinguished from a cry or a laugh escaping his lips.

"Sasuke… he's been gone for over six years; he's not coming back. And even if he did, you'd never have a chance to be with him. He's wanted; as soon as he's caught he'll be thrown in prison. You need to get over him."

He sat in silence for a moment. He knew the pink girl was right, he's told himself the same thing over and over again. But he couldn't convince himself. There was always that one little spot of hope, that one star in the sky that shown through all the blackness, and he couldn't get himself to let that go.

"I know…" were his final words.

Sakura watched her teammate, depression slowly creeping over his face. If Naruto had ever come back, she would personally kill him for making his lover go through this torment. Sasuke had lost so much in his life, and when he felt he finally found his feet again, Naruto vanishes.

She crawled over across the bed, wrapping motherly arms around the mourning man. Sasuke made no movement towards the warmth, but he hadn't pulled away, so she knew it was comforting. They stayed like that for several long minutes, Sasuke taking in the warmth of someone else's love for him, and Sakura pouring out as much as she could. But it wasn't the love he needed, the love he wanted…

He pulled away, showing Sakura that same sad smile he wore before, "Thank you, Sakura… but I'm tired."

The pink ninja nodded, pulling away and moving from the bed. She let herself out, turning back to the lamenting man. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Chiao, Sakura."

''

It was this dream again… lips pressed to his, slowly and barely touching. Hands whispering at the edges of his hair. The shadowing weight of a body leaning above his. It was a horrible dream that his mind played on him. To make him think that his Dobe had returned to him, and was kissing him awake, just like he use to. Sometimes, he would even hear things…

"Sasuke…"

…Like now.

"Naruto…"

He slowly leaned up to kiss those imaginary lips, just like he's done every time he's woken up to this dream. Warm lips above his, moving against his in love and need, a tongue slipping out of the lips slowly, playing along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sasuke gladly compli—

--Wait… what!?

Faster than he knew what hit him, he pulled the kunai out from under his pillow, flipping his assailant over and pinning him to the bed, knife dangerously pressed to his neck.

"Who…" His breath caught.

Looking up at him, with a pair of blue eyes lit up from the moonlight outside, surrounded by a shock of blond hair, and a loving toothy grin, was Naruto.

"Hi, Sasuke."

'' '' '' ''

Sasuke slammed his chopsticks down. He couldn't take it anymore! It was too damn quiet! He turned to the blond sitting next to him, who didn't seem to hear the sudden outburst, and continued to pick gingerly at his ramen.

"That's it, Dobe. What's wrong?"

Naruto turned to look up at the raven boy and spread a huge toothy grin across his face. "Nothing's wrong, Sasuke! What makes you say that?" He then began his normal routine of inhaling his noodles.

"Cause we've already been here for 5 minutes and your only on your second bowl. What's wrong?"

"Whaa… I'm not allowed to savor my Miso Ramen?"

"You don't savor, Dobe, you consume. Now out with it."

"It's nothing, really! I don't know what you're talking about!" He then took a huge stick-full (AN: Well I can't say fork-full…) of the noodles and grinned back at Sasuke, as if that solved everything.

Sasuke wasn't convinced.

Slamming his money down on the table he grabbed the blond's arm and tore him away from the Ramen stand, half dragging half pulling the whining ninja along behind him.

The raven led the two of them out into the forest, neutral ground. He pushed the orange ninja against a tree, pinning him there.

"What's wrong, Dobe." It wasn't a question it was a command.

"Nothing's wrong, Teme! Jeeze..." Naruto pushed Sasuke off him, stepping away from the tree, walking away towards the direction on the village.

The raven grabbed his retreating arm. "Naruto…"

The blond stopped, not looking back at the other, but not pulling his hand away. There was a tense silence between the two, Sasuke watching Naruto intently, Naruto lost in his own thoughts.

"Sasuke…" his voice was quiet and timid, almost… fearful. Sasuke loosened his grip a bit, but not letting go. This wasn't like the blond.

"Have you…" he continued, never turning to look at the raven, "have you ever thought about… boys?"

Sasuke watched the other, confused. Naruto began shifting back and forth, shuffling his feet, nervous or embarrassed… maybe both.

"What are you talking about, Dobe."

His shuffling stopped for a moment, "like… kissing boys…" Sasuke had to strain to hear the last part.

This caught the older boy off guard, not being what he was expecting. The dobe was, _coming out _to him!? When had this happened? What about Sakura? Wasn't he still head over heels in love with the pink girl?

Naruto began pulling out of Sasuke's grasp, the other's silence at his confession tearing at him. His grip tightened, not letting the smaller teen escape.

"Do you have a crush on a boy, Dobe?" He teased.

Naruto jerked his head around to the raven, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "N-no! Bakayaro Teme!" He tore his hand out of the other's hold, "Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I have a crush on someone!" His cheeks became brighter and his face fell blank for a moment. Apparently… that was the first time the dobe had ever said those words.

Sasuke smirked, "Come on, Dobe. You can tell me. Who is he?"

"Since when have you been so fond of gossip?" The tomato red blond shot back.

"Since I found out my best friend was gay."

Naruto's anger faltered, his eyes wide as he stared back at the other. A slow smile made its way up on his face, a real smile.

Sasuke had accepted him… and nothing was going to change.

TBC

**Well… since the Prologue was such a hit, I figured I'd work a little bit faster on this one. So what do you think? Is it going to fast? To slow? Just right? Confused about anything? Tell me!!**

**And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: '' means short time skip**

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''… **means flashback. Got it?**

"Hi, Sasuke."

The world had stopped and everything vanished, all that existed was this being pinned beneath him.

Was this real? Could this really be happening? Was he actually here? Another Dream? A cruel genjustu?

His eyes just stayed connected with the blue pools below, the kunai going slack in his hands, falling away. Slowly, as if the dream would suddenly shatter, he brought a single hand up to touch the warm cheek, thumb tracing along a single whisker.

The golden face leaned into the touch, blue eyes never leaving his onyx. Love poured from them, drowning the raven in all the need and adoration he had been deprived from over these six long years.

Naruto… it was Naruto…

Tears sprung in his eyes as he collapsed onto the other man, face buried in the golden strands and tan skin of his lover. Arms came up from the sides holding him desperately close. A pair of soft lips touching his hair.

Naruto was back… he was back…

Sasuke lifted his head up to meet the other's pressing his lips hard against the blond's, his tongue begging for entrance, Naruto gladly complied. Tears continued to leak from his eyes as his hands wound their way through the thick blond hair.

Nothing had changed about the younger man. He looked the same, smiled the same, felt the same, smelled the same, tasted the same; so much better than his dreams.

Hands found the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly to feel the warmth underneath. He broke the kiss, staring back down to those blue moonlit eyes.

"Naruto…" came the raven's broken whispered voice, "Will you leave… again?"

The other brought up a hand, gently brushing away one of the tears threatening to fall from the onyx eyes. He smiled, despite the raven's attempts; he had heard the 'me'.

"No… never again."

Sasuke let out a soft sob, before leaning down to kiss the blond again.

Naruto… was back…

''

Sasuke woke to a yell outside his door the next morning. Nuzzling into the warm chest of his lover, he refused to let sleep fully leave him… this dream was too real.

But, that wouldn't happen, because the yell came again, this time accompanied by a loud double fisted bang on his door.

"PAPA!!"

Grumbling, Sasuke climbed out of bed, pulled his robe on to cover his nakedness, and padded over to the door, yanking it open. A pair of bright blue eyes stared up at him.

_Well that explains the dream…_

"Sorry Seiichi, you got the wrong room."

"Mmm… Seiichi…?"

Sasuke stood rigid at the voice from behind, eyes wide, mouth open. The five year old gave a high pitched cheer of "Papa!" before squeezing past him and into his room. He heard the tiny boy climb onto his bed, a low groan coming from the voice that had him frozen in his place.

"Papa! Where'd you go last night?"

"I came here, silly."

"Oh yeah… well how come you didn't come back?"

"I'm sorry 'Chi, I fell asleep."

There was silence for a moment; Sasuke just continued staring out the door, scared to turn around.

"Sasuke… Come here. There's someone I want you to meet."

He slowly turned his head around, still unable to understand what was happening. There, sitting on his bed, red sheets wrapped around his waist, was Naruto. The blond-haired, blue-eyed, whiskered-cheeked, toothy-grinning dobe.

"Naruto…"

_It wasn't a dream._

But just as quickly… everything came crashing down. Looking at the other, holding a young boy who looked just like him, and is calling him Papa…

For the second time in his life, the blond made his heart shatter.

He stormed from the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He was blind to the people staring at him, wearing nothing but a robe. He was deaf to the shouts from the blond trailing behind him. It wasn't till he felt a hand land on his shoulder did he turn around.

"Sasuke… please let me explain. This isn't what it looks like."

The raven just seethed where he stood. He didn't want to hear it; he didn't want to hear his excuses. There's nothing that will make him leaving him to have a child ok.

"What am I suppose to think…? You disappear and suddenly you have a son!?" He jerked his shoulder out of the other's grip.

"No, it's not like that—"

"NARUTO!?"

Both boys turned around to see Sakura staring down the hall, hands covering her mouth and eyes wide, before she fell backwards, passed out. Sasuke took this distraction as an advantage, and walked away from his heart ache. Sakura would be fine…

"Sasuke!"

Ignoring him, the raven continued to fume down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, he just couldn't be here.

"Sasuke wait!"

He persisted.

"God damn it, Teme! Hold on!"

Nothing would stop his march.

"He's yours!!"

Except maybe that…

"What…?"

"He's your son."

Sasuke turned around, sharingan flaring as his rage surged. Now the dobe was lying to him, "What bull shit is that? You know that I've never been with a woman."

"I know." The reply was brief and steady, as if it was unquestionable. The blond stopped just before him, unfazed by the rage he could clearly feel radiating off the darker man.

"Then how is he my son?" Sasuke's fists tightened, knuckles turning white.

"Because _I _bore him."

Sasuke froze…

''

They all sat around the conference table: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Naruto insisted that he wait, so he didn't have to retell the entire story again to Sakura once she woke up. Seiichi and Toshi also sat about the table, crayons and scribbled on papers askew out before them.

Naruto began, "From the very beginning of being with Sasuke, I had always felt guilty, because I knew that Sasuke wanted children, to revive his clan, but I could never do that for him. It wasn't until Akio was born that it really started to dig at me. I watched Sasuke as he watched the baby. It was horrible, there was such a far off look in his eyes, almost depressed. It hurt to know I was making Sasuke give up something like that…"

"Dobe… I told you it didn't matter—"

"But it _did._ It mattered that I was taking away your one chance to have a family again. You already had your family torn away from you once; I didn't want to be the one to do that to you again."

Sasuke fell silent.

Naruto continued, "It was Kyuubi that told me about the forgotten room with the forbidden scrolls. He said that down there I would find a ninjustu to give Sasuke a family—"

"Wait..." Sakura interrupted, "_Kyuubi _told you?"

The blond nodded.

"Do you often talk to the demon?"

He shrugged, "Not a lot. Usually only when I'm really upset or scared, I find my way to his cell, and he coaches me through things."

"You were upset?" Sasuke asked. As upset as he still was at the blond, he hated hearing that the other wasn't happy during the times they were together… but it seems that Naruto felt the same way.

"I hated seeing you give up something like that."

"But what about you? You gave up everything when you stole that scroll and fled."

Naruto smiled half-heartedly at the raven, "I know I can't become Hokage anymore, but I gained a son, and that's worth the loss," He adjusted his position in his chair slightly, before continuing his story, "I knew the consequences of stealing that scroll, and it took me months to decide, but during the Summer Solstice Festival, seeing you watch all the families like you were… I made my decision.

"Kyuubi told me how to do it. He said what I needed, which is why I came to you after I stole it…"

Sasuke thought for a moment what Naruto had taken from him before he left, then he remembered, and barely managed to suppress the blush.

"It was a ninjustu that allows males to get pregnant; forbidden because it meant death for the… mother of the child. It wasn't meant for human's to use it, it was a form of Chakra that only demon's could use. But, because of Kyuubi, I was able to safely have Seiichi."

"Naruto…" Sakura interrupted, "this isn't something dangerous like we were all fearing you ran off with. This is a miracle; for a man to bare a child. I'm sure Tsunade-sama—"

"Whatever the reasons are… I'm still a missing ninja that stole a forbidden scroll. Just because of my… situation doesn't make that scroll any less dangerous for the rest of the population."

"But… how could such a miraculous thing be so wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer, unable to explain such a thing, so Kankuro answered for him, "A single use of that spell meant the death of the mother… with very few exceptions. Imagine if it got into the wrong hands? An army could capture and enemy base, force them to bare their children, and destroy them. They'd be able to raise the next generation of warriors and kill their enemies in one blow, while having some good times their selves." Sakura looked at the ponchoed man, appalled, "Barbaric… isn't it."

The pink haired ninja was silenced, unable to respond to that. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who hadn't said a word since he explained. The raven seemed out of it, the onyx eyes watching the small blue-eyed boy tentivly as he began scribbling on the small red-head's picture, Toshi bopping on the head lightly in annoyance.

"Sasuke…?"

The raven turned to his names, and Naruto could see the raw emotion that Sasuke was unable to hide.

"How come you never told me I had a son?"

Naruto swallowed the knot in his throat, the sadness and betrayal that laced Sasuke's words digging at him.

"I was going to, I swear I was, but there was no way for me to contact you. The ANBU are still looking for me, and therefore they're watching you. This was the first time you've ever been out of their reach."

"So why did you come here? There are a lot of times that Konoha ANBU are here, you could have been spotted." Sakura asked, finally out of her stupor.

"Because we're safe here."

"Safe? How are you safe in a place where Konoha ANBU regularly are? Why not disappear far north?" The pink ninja asked, ignoring the Suna resident's glares.

"It's not the ANBU I'm worried about. It's everyone else. I wasn't exactly welcomed with opened arms in Konoha, and I only had a seal. I didn't know how the public would take to the son of a demon."

"You're not a demon, Naruto."

The blond bit his lip, giving Sakura a look, before turning to his son. "'Chi? Come here."  
The 5 year old looked up from his drawing of a red blur standing next to a black blur and did as he was told. He jumped from his chair and ran to his 'mother's' chair, climbing into his lap.

"What? Papa?"

Naruto lifted his hand up to scratch the boys head, just behind the left ear of his poncho hood.

"Why don't we let Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun see your ears, ne?"

The small boy turned to look at the two, first at the dark man who just looked back at the boy in a stunned awe, and then to the pink haired shinobi, who gave the boy a small smile.

"Hai, Papa."

Pulling off his hood, a large mop of black strands covered his head. But that wasn't what made the pair of onyx and cerulean eyes widen, because, poking out from that mess of midnight, were two black fox ears, each with snow covered tips.

"Because it was Kyuubi's Chakra supporting him, he got traits from a third parent." Naruto replied, stroking his son's ears lightly, "He's got a tail too, but it's still small."

Silence once again came over the room. The four knowing shinobi's watching the reactions of the two that just learned. They both looked like they were caught doing something bad; this was something neither one of them had ever expected. No one moved for a minute, until a high-pitched shriek brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Kawaii!! That's adorable!! Seiichi-kun! Come see Sakura-chan!" She squeaked, holding out her arms. The small black haired boy joyfully ran over to the women, who started nuzzling his ears as soon as he perched himself in her lap.

Naruto turned to the silent raven, whose eyes were still wide and mouth agape as he watched the rosette play with the fox ears.

"There's another reason why I came here." Naruto said, trying to bring Sasuke back to reality, or rather… whatever messed up form of reality they were all caught in. The raven turned slowly to the blond as Naruto turned his gaze to smirk at the silent red-head across the table. "I knew of someone else who would have found the scroll useful."

Gaara stayed silent, glaring at the whiskered man. Temari and Kankuro snickered, and the two Konoha shinobi shifted their gazes from the Kazekage, to the 4 year old scribbling a rainbow over Seiichi's black and red blurs. Slowly, Sakura reached over to ruffle through the boy's fluffy red hair, until she found a small dark red raccoon ear.

"Oh my god!" Sakura squeaked, grabbing Toshi and pulling him into her lap beside Seiichi, digging through his hair to find his other ear, "Who's his father?"

Gaara remained silent, a slight blush appearing on him cheeks.

Naruto answered for him, a devilish smirk on his face, "Fuzzy-eyebrows."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sasuke had no troubles with Naruto coming out to him as being gay. Even when he finally admitted he had a crush on someone, he was fine with it. But now… watching the two of them trying to suck off each other's faces was not what how he expected to be celebrating his 18th birthday.

"Isn't it cute?" Sakura said from his side, watching the two boys over in the corner enjoying themselves.

"No, not really." Came his venomous reply, taking another sip from his Sake.

The pink haired ninja turned to her teammate, a frown grimacing her pretty face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to watch those two slobbering all over each other," he mumbled, turning away and walked out of the room. They had started necking, and he really didn't want to witness that.

Sakura watched the raven leave the room, then glanced over to the two boys completely lost in each other, and back to the now empty door way. Then it clicked. Chasing after the Uchiha, she caught him by the fridge reaching for another drink.

"You're jealous."

Sasuke nearly dropped his bottle at the comment, but recovered quickly, hoping that Sakura didn't notice his moment of weakness.

"You're insane."

"No! Really! You're jealous cause Naruto's kissing Kiba, and you're not."

"I'd rather not kiss Kiba, thanks."

Sakura huffed, "That's not what I meant."

"Then be more specific."

Sakura inched closer, fingers twiddling idly in front of her, "What I'm saying is… if you wanted to kiss…" Sasuke took a hard _long_ sip of his Sake, "…some one. I'll kiss you."

Sasuke scoffed, turning from his teammate and walking away. Girls… are that the only thing they think about!? Romance… pink hearts… loving kisses… getting swept off their feet… riding horse back into the sunset…

The raven glanced back into the other room to the two sitting in the corner. They had stopped their saliva swapping and were now just whispering back to each other, a slight blush on the blond's face as he laughed lightly at whatever it was that the dog boy had just murmured into his ear.

True love… was for girls…

TBC

**AN: Ok! Who guessed it? Hands? Anyone? Sorry if that seemed like a lot, I tried to cram in as much information as I could in that one chapter without making it too boring. If your confused about anything, _please_ tell me, and I'll try and clear it up. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**And yeah… they last little section there will always be a flashback, unless I specify it as a different time. **


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke walked a few paces behind his two blue-eyed boys. He was still trying to comprehend everything that was put on his shoulders within the last hour.

For the past six years, Naruto has been living under the nose of Konoha in it's sister village of Suna. He's raised their five year old son alone, slowly beginning to prepare him for the cruel world on the outside. He works for Gaara, as payment for the red-head helping him in such a time of need, as an underground assistant to the Kazekage: mainly involving the recent demon flux. Naruto has been the one responsible for sealing two of the three demons in the past four years, and is now caring for one of those children, Kayo.

Seiichi, as he's told, is to begin at the Suna ninja academy next year, and is overly anxious to become a great ninja like his papa. Apparently Naruto's told the energetic boys a great deal about his father, just not _who_ his father is yet.

The raven was knocked from his thoughts as the cry of a baby broke through his brooding. He hadn't even realized he's followed the two into a set of bed chambers, theirs by the look of it.

"Kayo's awake. Can you watch Seiichi, Sasuke?" Without waiting for an answer, the blond left father and son to get acquainted.

Silence strained between the two, before Sasuke turned to look down at the tiny kit (who was once again wearing his poncho) and found a pair of big blue eyes staring right back up into his.

"Are you my daddy?"

_Completely _caught off guard with that one, mainly cause he was still trying to come to terms with it himself, he stumbled for a moment to think of how to react to that question.

"I… uh… I am- Why do you say that?"

The little boy continued staring, his big blue eyes capturing onyx in an unbreakable hold, "Cause Papa seems to like you… he usually doesn't let anybody see him except Gaara-sama, 'Mari-chan, and Kankuro-san." Sasuke watched the boy, interested, "And he talks about my daddy a lot… and you seem like him."

Sasuke pondered this… _Naruto tells him about me?_ The thought brought hope into the dark man's eyes, _so he did plan on returning._

Kneeling down, the raven met his son at eye level. "What does he say?"

"He says daddy was a 'silent-closed of-stuck up-brooding-teme!" Seiichi relayed, like he'd heard it a thousand times.

Sasuke blanched, "Is that how you think of me?"

The tiny boy shook his head, "No… Papa also said daddy was lonely, but had a pretty smile, and black hair like mine," a hand reached up to play with a dark lock under the hood, "Papa says that he was a great ninja! The strongest ever!"

Sasuke watched the little boy twiddle lightly under the poncho. He knew nothing of this boy, while this five year old probably new every detail that Naruto knew of him. A thousand questions sudden ran through his head from all the years he's missed. When was he born? What was his first word? When were his first steps? Can he throw a Kunai yet? What's his favorite color? Favorite food? Did sleep on his stomach or back? Did he wake up at night? Did he crawl into his Papa's bed when he was scared? Question after question after question rushed through his mind, each making him more depressed as he realized each and every single thing that he's missed out. But he did come to a conclusion… a new dream.

"You want to be a ninja?"

"Hai!" The giant blue orbs began to sparkle, a huge grin of excitement jumping from the five year old's face, "Just like Papa, Daddy and Gaara-sama! I'm ganna be the next Kazekage!"

This brought a smile to Sasuke's face. _Just like Naruto._

"Do you know any ninjustu's yet?"

"Hai! Wanna see?!"

Sasuke nodded lightly, as the excited boy yelped in glee and ran to a more open spot in the room, made a few seals, "Henge no Justu!", and a puff of smoke covered the five year old. Once it cleared, Sasuke shot a hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing at the version on himself that stood in his son's place, only it was a few feet too short, less lean, and still looked like a five year old (AN: Chibi Sasuke! XD!!)

Reaching over, he placed a comforting hand on his sons head, ruffling his black hair, _Well he's already doing better than Naruto… he can make his ears and tail disappear._ "Not bad, you're already doing better than your Papa." A muffled 'Hey!' could be heard from the baby's room, apparently Naruto had been listening in the entire time.

Seiichi grinned up at the older man, a puff of smoke surrounding him as the justu wore off. "Papa says he'll teach me a ton more once I'm in school!"

Sasuke paused for a moment, coming to a decision, "Do you want to learn a new one right now?"

Never before had he seen such joy and excitement appear in anyone's eyes so quickly. A huge toothy grin flaring as the five year old gave a jump for joy as he grabbed the older man's hand and began dragging him out the door.

Sasuke looked back for a moment, to see Naruto leaning on the door frame to the nursery, a baby in one arm and a bottle in the other. He would have thought it was a beautiful sight, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as the toddler yanked on his hand with an impatient, "Come _on!!_"

''

Naruto and Gaara sat atop the roof of the Kazekage's building, watching the edge of the village as large blasts of fire filled the air for a few moments, before dieing off and a smaller one following it moments later. But the smaller one was slowly getting bigger, and would soon match if not surpass the elder one.

"It worries me sometimes, how fast they learn." Naruto said, watching the next ball of fire, "it took Sasuke weeks to master than justu… and Seiichi is going to get it in less than an hour."

Gaara nodded, eyes lowering to his own son who had managed to cause a ball of sand to float about his head. Just to the side of him the infant laughed, watching the sand play about in the air. "It's expectable, he is the child of the fire demon after all."

The blond made a light noise in conformation, breaking his eyes away from the sky for only a moment to check on his charge, before watching the next ball of fire.

"When's Fuzzy-eyebrows coming again?"

"Next week."

"Daddy's coming?" Toshi asked, looking up from his floating sand fortress around him.

Gaara nodded. The four year old smiling humbly to himself as he went back to playing with his sand, but both adults knew the excitement that dwelled behind that meek expression.

"You should feel lucky that there's no Tai-justu specialist here. He's got a great excuse to come here so often." Naruto watched the fireballs again, they nearly matched in size now.

Gaara followed the blond's gaze. "They've survived this long without each other, they'll make it a few more years."

"Yeah… but they didn't know about each other's existence then."

Gaara was silent for a moment, eyes watching the matching fireballs. He knew how much this hurt his companion, to have to eventually break up father and son again. He knew about the blond's struggles to reveal himself to his partner when he had first heard of Sasuke's arrival. But the decision had been made, and the only thing left to do was live with the consequences.

"Someone's coming." The red-head informed, readjusting his posture to something less relaxed and more professional.

Naruto nodded, gathering up his giggling infant and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A moment later, one of the Kazekage's guards appeared on the roof, "Kazekage-sama, Hyuuga Neji has arrived from River country and insists on speaking with you immediately."

Gaara nodded, replying that he'll be there in a moment. The guard left, leaving the elder red-head to gather his son, as the fireballs in the sky finished, and two specks could be seen making their way back to the Wind building.

''

"Kazekage-sama." Hyuuga Neji bowed as Gaara entered the room, quickly taking his seat behind his desk.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga. I trust everything went well."

The long hair brunette nodded, "Yes, the clean up is going fine."

"You mean it's not finished yet?"

"No, sir."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finishing your mission?"

Neji bowed again, "I realize, sir. But something has come up that involves my immediate attention."

Gaara stayed silent. The pale eyed man straightened, and took this silence as a sign to continue.

"I'm sure you remember that Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from Konoha with a forbidden scroll 6 years ago, and still remains a missing-nin."

Gaara nodded slowly.

"Well, many of the Konoha ANBU felt his chakra at the fight in River country against Houkou. Those that followed him said his trail ended here in Sunagakura."

The Kazekage eyed the ANBU captain, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You are asking for permission to search my village?"

Neji nodded, keeping his head low, "Yes, sir. We are not accusing you of housing a missing-nin of Konoha, but that he may be hiding in your mists."

"Did you ever think that it might have been the child that the demon was sealed in that you could have been sensing?"

"Yes, sir. That did come to mind, but many of our ANBU that fought both the nine-tailed fox and five-tailed dog are still insisting that it was indeed Uzumaki."

Gaara remained silent for a few moments. This was a difficult decision: if Naruto was found, not only was there a good chance he would be caught, but the relationship between Suna and Konoha could fall to the worst, but… if he refused the search… they would believe him to be hiding something.

"Fine. Your ANBU may search the city. But while in the Wind building you are to stick to only the public areas, unless otherwise escorted. This village must keep some secrets from foreign eyes."

Neji bowed a final time, "Thank you, Kazekage-sama." He replied, before letting himself out of the office.

As soon as the stone doors seals shut, Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand, reappearing just outside Naruto's chambers. The blond was not going to like the news of being confined to his rooms for an unknown amount of time, but it had to be done.

''

Despite the dozen of ANBU running around the large village of Sunagaruka, the members of this reunited family hadn't a worry. Everything was perfect…

It was well after sundown; Sasuke was planning on saying his goodbyes for the night, but Seiichi insisted he stay for a 'sleep over'. Unable to deny the five year old something he too wanted, Sasuke now found himself laying in his lover's huge bed, Naruto laying next to him, and a sleeping Seiichi clutching Sasuke's blue shirt, nestled in between them. Naruto laid on his back, an arm under the small boys head as a make shift pillow, his head turned so his eyes connected with the other's black ones. Sasuke lay on his side, facing his two boys, an arm slung over Seiichi and placed lightly on the blond's upturned stomach, thumb rubbing it gently, right were the seal would be.

"All day…" Sasuke started, voice barely a whisper so not to wake the sleeping child, "I've been trying to decide if I should be angry at you… You ran away from me. When you told me why… it hurt even more that you took with you my only son."

"Sasu—"

"Shh…" he carefully lifted his finger up, silencing the blond, before continuing. "It was then I realized… that to do that… you gave me a son. That's worth more than anything else you've done to counter it."

Naruto smiled, eyes still locked with the raven's. Sasuke moved his hand away from the other's lips to his cheek, tracing the whiskers lightly.

"I've found you both, and I wont let you run away from me again. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head, lightly kissing the palm before connecting their gazes again. "I love you, Sasuke."

Both men soon fell into a comfortable sleep, the tiny boy in between them snuggling closer to the darker man, a mumble of "daddy" escaping his sleeping lips.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sasuke was lost in thought, his most recent conversation with Naruto still playing in his head…

_"Sasuke…"_

_The raven looked up from his ramen to the blond sitting next to him, uncharacteristically picking at his noodles._

_"Are you ok… about me and Kiba?"_

_Sasuke paused, _what now?

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Naruto just continued his picking of his soup, swirling it around unconsciously and tangling it around his chop-sticks, "Well… ever since I told you about us… it seems like you've been avoiding me."_

_"I'm out with you now, aren't I?"_

_"Only because I dragged you here."_

_There was silence for another moment._

_"Sasuke… if there's anything bothering you, you'd tell me, right?"_

_Sasuke dug back into his bowl, "There's nothing wrong, Dobe."_

_"It's okay, I won't take offense or anything."_

_"You're imagining it."_

_Silence again…_

_"Is it because I'm gay?"_

_The Uchiha put down his chopsticks and reached for his pockets, he's had just about enough of this._

_"No, it's not because you're gay." He placed his bill on the counter. _

_"What is it then?"_

_"Nothing." Were his final words, as he walked away from Naruto, still sitting in front of a full bowl at the ramen stand._

There was nothing wrong… really. He has no qualms with the blond being gay, and Kiba was a good enough guy. Was he really avoiding the blond that much? It's not like he meant to. Was there something bothering him?

After he left Naruto staring into his bowl of cooling ramen, he found himself lost in his own thoughts, wondering the streets of Konoha. He toned out the screams of a patch of girls as he passed them, they gave up quick at seeing that they weren't breaking through to the static boy's inner thoughts. He'd lost track of time a while ago, completely stuck in his own confusion, even the bell of the academy didn't faze him as he passed the school.

It wasn't until he was jerked from his thoughts by two hands yanking at his jacket and his back roughly meeting the side of a building did he wake from his daze.

"Do you got a problem, Uchiha!?" Kiba growled, eyes glaring into the other's onyx ones and fists tightening threateningly on the green jounin vest.

"Yeah. I'm currently pinned to a wall." Sasuke shot back, eyes matching the brunet's glare.

"Oh? Well let me remedy that for you." Dropping the raven, not a moment later Sasuke found a fist slamming into his right cheek.

Sharingan blazing, the Uchiha set his spinning eyes on the ninja in front of him.

"If you have a problem with me dating Naruto, then you better just suck it up." The Inuzuka growled, "Cause, for god knows what reason, he actually cares about your opinion."

Sasuke remained silent as he scrutinized the dog-boy, one wrong move and he was dead. But he listened intently to the words said, and the extreme emotion behind them… did he really matter that much?

"I don't know what you just did, cause Naruto refuses to tell me, but I just found him sitting in front of a freezing cold bowl of miso ramen on the verge of a breakdown."

_He's was still sitting there?_ Sasuke's guard dropped slightly, letting what the other boy was saying sink in. _Where I… left him…_

"So you better do something, and I mean now. Either get over whatever beef you have, or get the hell out of his life, cause he doesn't need that kind of bull-shit."

Sasuke never heard the other leave, nor could he still feel the gentle throbbing in his cheek, he was too caught up in what he just learned.

_Do I really matter… that much… What is the matter with me?_

TBC

**AN: There… Kiba's playing the concerned boyfriend. I hope people hate him less now, cause that wasn't my intention at _all. _And damn -.-… making Sasuke a loving father and trying to keep him in character is _hard!_ I hope all my character's are in character… except Naruto, I hate stupid!Naruto, like him so much better after he's matured. Anyways… R&R!! **

**Did the whole bonding-forgiving thing seem rushed? I tried to extend it out as much as I could… but I'm not good at filling it with little details like that, plus if I let it go out long enough I'd end up getting them into a fight that I'd never figure out how to get them out of it. **

**OH!! Also! Kinda important… I went back and changed the recently sealed demon, the one what's inside the infant Naruto's caring for. It _was _my own creation of Onicho, the Butterfly demon… now it's Houkou, the five-tailed dog demon. I did a bit of research, and this fic is now got potential spoilers for the anime/manga. I went back and changed it in the previous chapters, but I'm just letting the rest of you know so there's no confusion.**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back as he held onto his lover, rasping breaths tickling the raven's neck as he plundered the man under him. Sweat soaked the sheets under them, heat that wasn't from the desert emitted through the room. No sound came from them, not even the violent creeks from the bed, both silenced with a Justu, in fear of waking the two children up in the adjoining rooms, which were indeed… locked.

Sasuke came into his lover, Naruto as well all over the space between them. They collapsed, breathing deep as Sasuke cancelled out the Justu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Mm?"

The blond rolled over, an arm moving across the bigger chest, his head nuzzling into the pale neck.

"Don't be a stranger for too long."

"Mm…" Tinting his head, Sasuke laid a gentle kiss in the blond mop.

''

Seiichi gripped for dear life to the older man, his tiny hands keeping their tight hold on the grey straps of the ANBU uniform.

"Uchiha…"

Sasuke turned his face up to the white-eyed rabbit mask standing above him.

"We need to leave."

Giving only a grunt as a reply, the raven slowly reached up to detangle the child from his clothes. He pushed a little bit of distance between them, watching as the 5 year old wiped at his tearing blue eyes with a sleeve.

"Listen to your mother, ne?"

The pointy ear head nodded, arm still whipping at his eyes. The older man stood and pulled his smirking wolf mask down. He smiled secretly as the little red head walked over and took one of his son's hands, pulling him away from the leaving ANBU and to the swarm off other children at the gate.

Walking out of Suna had to have been one of the toughest things he had to do, especially to the screams of his son calling back for him.

''

"Welcome back Sasuke."

"Good to be back, Tsunade-sama." Thank god for the mask, otherwise the Hokage would have easily been able to see the sadness that dwelled in the dark eyes.

"I trust everything went well?"

"Of course. I'm sure you heard about Naruto?"

A sour look came over the blonde's face. She, like many other's, has never fully gotten over the whiskered man's betrayal. "I did. Three teams are scowering Suna to find him, although I've heard nothing has been found so far."

Sasuke grinned behind the porcelain.

"I'll keep you updated, but you are not to leave this village without permission should something come up."

"Of course, Godaime," he bowed, then turned and left the office and building.

His walk home was a silent one, completely caught up in his thoughts. His mind was reliving the past two days. Two wonderful, torturously short, gloriously loving days. He'd found Naruto, and knew always exactly where to find him again. Their son too! Their beautiful, strong, loving little boy. Sasuke was nearly thrown off his feet as he taught Seiichi the Katon Justu, completely stunned by the speed in which he perfected it. He was proud of his son, he was proud of his lover for raising such a boy. He couldn't wait till his next leave to go and visit them again.

He wasn't worried about the ANBU looking for Naruto. They may have some of Konoha's best looking for him, but they had all of Sand's best protecting him.

"Uchiha!"

The call of his name from a familiar voice, not that of a screaming fan girl, brought his attention from his thoughts. He pulled his mask up as a huge hound halted in front of him from a dead run, the large white dog barking loudly at the raven. Two figures slid from the huge overgrown pup, one decked in black leather that smelled like the mutt he was, and a beautiful full moon colored beauty… who was just as big as one.

"Hinata… you shouldn't be doing things like hanging out with Kiba when you're due any day."

The white-eyed girl blushed lightly as she took Kiba's hand to help her slide from Akamaru's back. She landed gracefully on her feet, one hand still clutched to her husband's, the other supporting the precious gift in her tummy.

"Hahaha… funny. Anyways, did you hear about Naruto?" Kiba replied, helping steady his wife.

Sasuke nodded, "Why do you think I'm back so early."

Kiba grinned, "I'm surprised you came back so easily, usually they have to drug you to get you to calm down that much when Naruto's involved."

The dark haired man glared at the brunette, before walking past him and approaching the pregnant women. "I greatly admire you, Hinata. You must be a very strong woman to be able to deal with this moron all day long."

A deeper blush crossed the deep purple haired girl's face. Her eyes dropping the floor as her voice squeaked out. "Um… th-thank you… Sasuke-kun…"

A growl brought Sasuke's attention back to the dog-man, who had kept his hold of his wife and gentle began pulling her away from the raven. "Now, if you're done turning my wife against me…" His hand tightened lightly around Hinata's, "the girls are throwing Hinata and the baby a baby shower, so all the guys are getting together at the bar while they do their girly cooing and gift giving. You in?"

The dark haired boy nodded, the dog-man grinning. Sasuke then turned to leave, bowing lightly at the to-be-mother, and proceeded to the Uchiha mansion.

''

"Are you sure you have everything…… Suitcase?... Camera?... Cell phone?... Do you remember your doctor's name?... Do you remember my cell phone number?"

"Someone please take that phone away from him." Shikamaru complained, finally vocalizing what everyone was thinking.

"-you have it on Speed Dia—HEY!!"

"Sorry, Hinata. But if Kiba keep worrying about this he's going to go bald. He'll call you later." Shino then closed the phone, stuffing it into his own pocket and out of the nervous father-to-be's reach.

"Shino!! Give it back!"

"She'll be just fine, it's not like she's alone. Ino's there. If anything happens she'll be alright."

"You think something could happen!?"

The men all groaned. There's nothing like a nervous Kiba waiting worrying over his expecting wife. He made sure that she was packed and ready 2 months ago, and use to insist on practicing Lamaze at least three times a day. It was absolutely nuts what a nervous wreck he's become, and absolutely hates the idea of being separated from his wife.

He hated the idea having a 'girls only baby shower', and was fully planning on sitting right outside the door the entire time. But his friends would have none of it.

"Here, drink this." Chouji said, shoving a full beer in front of him. "It'll calm you down."

Kiba did as he was told, drowning the entire pint as fast as he could. "Gimmi another."

"Damn, Kiba… I knew you were stressed about this but jeeze." Chouji said, sliding another one too the worked up brunette.

This time, he only chugged half of it, "Don't worry, once you get Ino knocked up, you'll understand."

Chouji chocked.

"It's Kiba's Spring time of Youth!" Lee screamed, cheeks flushed and jumping up wobbly on the tables. "We should all show our beautiful support!"

"God Damn it! Who gave you Sake!?" Shikamaru growled, standing up to grab a hold of his orange legwarmers and yank him off the table.

The young green monster just grinned up at the lazy man from the lap he landed on, "S'ske!"

Shikamaru glared at said raven, who just smirked into his own beer as he took another sip.

The hour after that had gone much better. They managed to sober Lee up and get Kiba drunk enough to calm down a bit. It was only a small get together: Kiba (of course), Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Sasuke, at a local bar. Everyone was excited for the new addition. They'd be bringing in the first of the next generation from their group of friends, or so they thought.

Sasuke glanced over at Shikamaru. Was he even aware he had a daughter? It certainly wasn't public knowledge, and he didn't seem to try and arrange that many trips to Suna to visit. The eyes then switched to Lee. Lee knew everything, he knew of the Konoha children hidden in the sand, yet he never once made any indication of their existence—

_BANG!!_

Everyone's attentions snapped up at the door as it slammed open. A panting Tenten standing in it, panting hard.

"Hinata's gone into Labor."

All the alcohol suddenly left Kiba's system.

"WHAT!? Why didn't she call me!?"

"She did! Six times!"

Kiba growled as he turned to Shino, who had just pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. '6 missed calls' flashing on the screen. "Whoops."

"ARGH!! I'm ganna kill you!! I missed the most important part of my baby's life!" Kiba lunged at Shino, going beast and aiming right for the throat.

"She hasn't given birth _yet_. Stop trying to eat Shino and get your ass to the hospital!"

Kiba looked up to the Weapons mater at the door… "Hospital! Right!" Then jumped off his victim and ran through the closest door.

"That's a closet." Sasuke informed the freaking out father.

"I knew that!" Then proceeded through the right door. Tenten following right behind him.

"Shall we adjourn to the waiting room?"

Lee stuck a pose, "to the Spring time of Youth!"

''

"I swear Kiba… if you don't stop pacing I'm going to break both your legs." Sasuke threatened, head resting in his palms. They've been sitting there for nearly 8 hours now. God knows why Sasuke was still there. Lee had passed out on the floor hours ago, Tenten and Shikamaru too dozed off in their chairs. Chouji was constantly back and forth from the kitchen, and Shino was guarding the door separating Kiba from his screaming wife.

Kiba continued his pacing, muttering to himself and completely ignoring the threat. He was far too absorbed in his own mind and wife's screams to pay attention to anything else.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, making his way down to the kitchen. Hopefully a coffee would help calm him down. He was nearly there, when a sudden _BOOM _shook the ground, and the sound of emergency alarms began ringing through the air. Running to the window, Sasuke watched wide eyed as a great red glow shown through the smoke of the explosion, nine-flaming tails whipping angrily through the air.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sasuke growled menacingly as he yanked on his robe and stomped towards the door. Who in their right mind would be knocking on his door at _this _hour!? _They better have a damn good reason for waking me up, or not even the Hokage will be able to save them. _

He yanked his door open, fully prepared to let them see the full wrath of the Sharingan, but stopped as he realized who it was.

"Hi, Teme."

Despite it being his insulting nickname, it didn't hold the same taunting that it usually did. Sasuke's anger began to vanish, realizing that for Naruto to risk the danger of waking him up in the middle of the night, there had to be a good reason.

"What are you doing here Dobe? It's 4 in the morning…"

Naruto just stood there, head hung, and shuffling his feet, "Can I come in?"

_Damn Dobe… _letting out a low sigh, Sasuke turned to walk back into the house, leaving the door open. Following the raven in, Naruto silently closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes, following the Uchiha into the family kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Pulling open the fridge, Sasuke was blinded for a moment before reaching in to pull out a bottled water.

"What's the hardest thing you got?"

Caught off guard by that, Sasuke reached to a different shelf to grab one of the sakes.

As soon as it hit the blond's hands, the cap was off and it was half empty. Sasuke watched amazed as his friend put the drink down, taking deep breaths and coughing lightly at the burning in his throat.

"Thanks…" he rasped out. "I really needed that."

Sasuke took a seat across from the blond, his own water untouched in his hand. He stayed quiet, knowing the blond would explain the very good reasons why he was hear at this horrendous hour.

It took a few minutes of Naruto twiddling with his bottle to finally begin; "Sasuke…" his face was turned down, watching the murky liquid swirl through the opaque glass, "Kiba asked me to move in with him today."

A sudden feeling of tightness suddenly clenched the raven's chest, realization dawning on him. He never seriously thought about how far along the two of them were in their relationship. Sure, they'd been going out for about a year now… but they'd only first been spotted kissing in the few months, at his birthday party no less. Living together… puts them into an entirely different field…

Sasuke quelled the tightness in his chest as much as he could. He'd figure out what that meant later…

"So are you going to?"

Naruto stopped playing with the bottle, letting his hands fold onto the table. "I don't know… that just makes it so… permanent."

The tightness released… Naruto didn't want to. Sasuke sipped his water, trying to hide his smile. "Then don't."

"Well what am I suppose to tell him? 'Sorry Kiba! But I'll be breaking up with you eventually anyways, so why move in together!'" Naruto dropped his head onto his arms.

"You're going to break up with him?"

Naruto sighed; lifting his head back up onto one propped up hand. "Not _now_ or anything… but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I like Kiba… I really do. I just don't… love him."

_Who do you love?_

Sasuke shook his head, ridding himself of the thought.

Naruto continued… "I always thought he loved me more than I let myself believe, this pretty much proves it." Shifting, the lifted his head from his hands and grabbed the sake, downing another quarter of it. "It was so out of the blue! We were just lying there, watching the clouds, and suddenly he asks me! No leaning into it, no hinting at it, no nothing! Just 'Do you want to get an apartment?'!?!" He drowned the last of the bottle. "What did he expect me to say to that!? We haven't even slept together and he already wants to act like man and wife!..."

A huge wave of relief came over the raven, so they haven't yet… _wait… why do I care!?_

He pushed his concentration back on the rambling boy before him.

"-ot like he hasn't _tried_! But I just can't go through with it. It's not like I'm scared or anything, it just… doesn't feel right."

Silence over came the kitchen, the raven taking that as an end to the blond's chatter.

"So break up with him."

Naruto sighed, reaching for his drink only to realize it was empty, "I guess I should."

Sasuke watched as the blond slowly stood up to dispose of the empty bottle. He stopped above the trash can, looking at the rubbish but eyes unfocused and lost in his own thoughts. A second later, he dropped the glass in, and turned back to the other boy.

"Do you think I could stay here tonight? I really don't want to walk all the way back to my apartment at this hour."

The raven didn't show it… but he was giggling like a school girl inside. "Yeah."

TBC

**AN: Hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**Oh… and if Tsunade is not the Godaime… please tell me so I can fix it. **


	6. Chapter 5

Multiple hands gripped his arms as they tried to keep the Uchiha at bay. The ANBU were on him as soon as the reality stuck the village of the attack, and who exactly was attacking them.

"Let me go! Naruto!! It's Naruto!! Let! Go!!" Sharingan blazing with furry as Sasuke struggled against the masked men, but more just seemed to appear. Naruto… something was wrong! And these damn ANBU wouldn't let him fix it!

"Captain!" One of the masked men called as a white cloaked ninja appeared off to the right. In his hand's he held a needle, sedative ready. Normally a simply justu would be used, but such things didn't work on the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was barely aware of the prick on his neck, nor the gentle numbness that slowly took over his body. All he saw was the nine tails whipping violently in the air, the ANBU and jounin gathering around to protect their home… then unwanted blackness.

''

"…nade-sama!... Sasu-… give him back!"

"Imposs-… no garren-… -emon at bay."

Voices started to play in his head as he came too, the feeling of various people around him quickly bringing him around. Sakura… and the Hokage…

"Sasuke?" Tsunade's voice wasn't in the least bit caring and concerned, infact… she sounded rather angry. What… what happened?

"Sasuke! Neji took Seiichi!"

The rosette's voice cut through any haziness of the sedative. Seiichi… Naruto… He attacked the village…! The drug vanished as the sharingan snapped to light. Forget ranks, forget laws, forget positions… his _son_ was kidnapped, and now his lover was bent on destroying his home till he was found. Sasuke faced down the four ANBU that occupied the room, as well as the Hokage and Sakura, who herself was being restrained by two other ANBU.

"Where is he!?" He threatened, removing himself from the hospital bed. Legs still a little shaky from the drugs, he ignored it as the wheels of his sharingan spun.

Instantly, three of the ANBU were on him, trying once again to surpress the dangerous Uchiha. A newly filled needle came into his view, as the last ANBU stood before him, scroll in hand.  
"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke! You under arrest for the withholding of vital information and assistance of the felon Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke could see from the corners of his sharingan as Sakura stilled, shocked at this announcement. Tsunade standing just to the rosette's right didn't seem to fully confident with throwing such charges on her pupil and ANBU captain… but even they were not above the laws of Konoha.

The ANBU continued to speak, reading from their damning scroll, but Sasuke's attention was stolen away as the nurse with the needle began to approach him again. He couldn't fall back into that unconscience again, he needed to save Seiichi! He needed to recover Naruto! He needed to… needed to… to… _blackness…_

''

This time when Sasuke woke, it wasn't to angry voices, it wasn't in the warm bed of Konoha hospital, it wasn't under the over bright lights that lit the stark white rooms. Instead… he found himself laying on a hard wooden slate, shivering slightly from the damp coldness, and squinting at the darkness of the dungeon.

He was in a cell within Konoha Prison.

But he wasn't alone… and much to his surprise and displeasure, he was sharing his tiny cell with none other than the Junior Green Beast.  
"Sasuke! I'm happy to see you've finally awaken! It's not good for such a youthful spirit to sleep for such lengths."

Sitting up slowly, he shook the dizziness of the drug off, gripping his spinning head. The mold from the cracks in the damp walls making his stomach weeze until he was able to get his body back under control. Dropping his hand as a sense of stability came back, he glanced around the tiny cell.

Lee was just on the other side of his 'bed', which really wasn't more than a large piece of moldy, moss incased ply wood, doing some kind of one handed upside push up, legs flairing in the air as he continued to count, "326… 327… 328…"

Outside the bars he could see a few of what the other holdings detained. They were in C-block… one of the higher security wards, for the stronger of their captives. Jounin gaurds stood every other door, keeping a constant eye on their cells in case of trouble. From across the way, Sasuke was only able to see into a few of those cells. One was empty, another held a sleeping man: his clothes tattered and ripped from long years of the jail. The third, however, had Sasuke off his piece of rotting wood and gripping the bars of his prison.

"Naruto…"

The whiskered blond hung in the cell directly across from him, two ANBUs guarding either side. His eyes were closed as he swung unconscious, but his face was contracted in pain, either from the multiple wounds that have yet to be treated on the man, or by some nightmare that seems to be plaguing his mind.

"Sasuke." A head of pink appeared beside his, Sakura appearing out of her own cell, right next to his.

The raven eyed her, questioning in his eyes before turning his worry back to his lover.

"It was just after we were arrested. Lee had found Seiichi, and ran him to Naruto. It calmed the Kyubbi down… but they were all taken back into custody as well. We don't know were Seiichi is."

Of course they wouldn't know… they couldn't risk having the child kidnapped again. The quiet number's being chanted made him think of the Taijustu-specialist again. Lee knew everything… Lee knew everything from the beginning and had never even whispered a hint to anyone. He was probably there for Toshi's birth, and maybe even _his_ son's birth.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

The wedding was beautiful. Performed under the setting sun that cast all of Suna into an array of colors, the bride and groom exchanged vows, a kiss, and turned themselves into one.

The reception was a party that would be talked about for years to come. Under hundreds of lights and music swimming in the desert head, the newly-weds showered with gifts and best wishes, the rest drinking and dancing and celebrating like tomorrow wouldn't come.

But that was all hours ago. The streets were silent, the lights turned off, and husband and wife departed to consummate their marriage. Two were left awake, sitting high on a sandy ledge, eyes looking between the stunning scene of a clear star filled sky, and the rather humorous disaster zone that the Village hidden in Sand had become.

"Stupid Kyuubi…"

Sasuke broke his glance down from the dazzling twinkling view to the curled up brooding blond at his side.

"Everyone was having so much fun tonight," his wide blue eyes were tracing the streets below them, stopping momentarily whenever they came across someone that had fallen asleep during the excitement. "Heck, even Hinata let loose," He relaxed his body a bit, pulling out of the gloomy fetal position he was just in, letting his head rest on his palm. "Who would of thought she and Kiba would have hooked up. But _noo_. God forbid the damn fox let me get drunk one night…"

The raven smirked to himself, his own eyes going down the mess on the streets.

"How come you're not drunk?"

"I don't drink."

"Why not? Even Neji let himself go…" Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at that thought. Who would of thought that the branded Hyuuga could _sing!_

"I don't need alcohol to have fun."

"I wasn't even aware you knew how to have fun." Naruto replied, "but I know you don't need alcohol to have fun, being drunk is just another way to have fun."

"I don't see how anything that causes someone to wake up with a headache and upset stomach could be fun."

Naruto huffed, unfolding from his position and leaning back on his palms, legs sprauled out infront of him. "Ha! I bet you've never even been drunk before."

Sasuke glanced over to the blond, lips curling up lightly in a challenge, "would you like to wager that?"

Naruto's head snapped over, not expecting that for an answer, "Oh my god, you have. Where? When? How come you never told me? Didn't invite me!?"

"I did, you were there."

"What!? When!? I was not! I'd remember something something like that!"

"You were preoccupied with Kiba…" Sasuke's smirk flattened, his eyes going back to watch the silence village.

"Kiba? We broke up months ago… how long ago was this?"

"About a year ago, on July 23rd."

Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought, brow furrowed as he tried to think back… July 23rd… July 23rd… Why does that date sound important?

Wait a minute…

"You're birthday party…"

Sasuke stayed silent, gaze not wavering from the dark town. Naruto had fallen silent too, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Normally, Sasuke loved silence, calm… relaxing silence. But this… this was tense and thick. Something needed to be said, something to break this quiet. Why? _Why_ was it so uncomfortable? It's not like the subject matter was tender… He didn't care if Naruto spent more of the raven's birthday with the dog-boy than he did with him. He didn't care that Naruto missed such a momentous date in his life. It was just Naruto…

Said blond suddenly began to fidgit, sitting up straight and staring blankly. His twitching eyes and brows drawn together showed he was thinking hard on something. _Don't hurt yourself, Dobe,_ Sasuke smirked to himself but turned to continue watching his partner. It was amazing the emotions that seemed to fly across the whiskered face: confusion, sadness, anger, surprise, denial… and even more that passed too quickly to identify. The raven found himself to entranced by the expressions on his Dobe's face, the twinkles sparkeling in those blue eyes as each thought flittered through. It wasn't until those pools to the soul finally seemed to still, a single thought finally settled on, turned and met his dark obsidian.

"Fine then, Teme! I'll tell you what! I'll make your next birthday extra ausome, make it a day you'll never forget, and give you a present you'll… _love_."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure what his Dobe was thinking… but—wait… when did it become '_his_ Dobe'!?

"In fact… just to make it better… I'll give you something to look forward too."

The Uchiha was too involved in his own inner bashing of himself that he barely noticed the other man's movements. It wasn't until he felt soft puffs of warmth whispering against his did he realize it was Naruto's lips.

He was _not_ in denial! He was _not _trying to fool himself! No! No! NO! He did _not _love the Dobe! He was _not _enjoying himself! He did _not_ want the Dobe to kiss him again!

Oh who was he kidding…

Naruto was nothing like he was during the 'accident'. This time… the accidental peck on the lips was much more of a long awaited meeting, both enjoying it and relishing in it, rather than ripping away and gagging. The chapped and cracked lips of a twelve-year old were now smooth and soft, the ransid overpowering ramen taste now calmed severly, drowned out by wine, chocolate, and what was purely Naruto.

Naruto tasted delicious… almost…

Intoxicating…

TBC

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Please don't beat me too hard!

As for what happened in that last part… Naruto made a lot of connections suddenly, between Sasuke ignoring him, Kiba, blah blah blah… JEALOUSY!! Let's just blame it all on jealousy…


End file.
